Levine Family
The Levine Family is a Fanon Season 25 episode of Supernanny. In this episode, Santino (36) and Esther (37) decided to struggle with their 11 children. Jo heads out to Albany, New York to visit them. Herman (15) likes to terrorize his younger siblings and spits and hits. Mitchell (14) refuses to do homework and slacks on chores. Mirinda (13) is well-behaved. Kyle (12) does talk back. Hayleigh (11) is extremely violent, she is known to hit, swear, punch, bite, kick and stab people. Lauren (10) hits, kicks and screams. Luther (9) throws wild parties nonstop every time the family goes somewhere special (like a wedding!) without permission and makes huge messes. Gabby (8) likes to misbehave and is never well-behaved. She hits, kicks, swears, screams, and fake cries to get her siblings in trouble. Joshua (7) gives tons of disrespect. He hits, kicks, bites, swears, screams, punches Esther's womb and bullies Gabby when she's doing her homework. Victoria (6) kicks, screams, throws toys and punches Esther's womb like Joshua. Miguel (4) is well-behaved and is having a birthday party in a few days. Will Jo help this family or will the badly-behaved kids turn over new leaves? Disciplines used: Naughty Tent (for Rowan) Naughty Triangle (for Joshua and Victoria) and Naughty Grid (for Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Gabby and Luther) Other techniques: Essay Order, Thought Box, Electronic Confiscation, Toy Confiscation, Vandal Disposal, Mommy and Me and Reward Chart (Baseball for Herman, Soccer for Mitchell, Cheetah Girls for Mirinda, Star Wars: Rebels for Kyle, Monster High for Hayleigh, Brave for Lauren, Adventure Time for Luther, Tom and Jerry for Gabby, Pinky and the Brain for Joshua, Disney Princess for Victoria and Captain America for Miguel) Table of Behavior Screaming-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Swearing-All Torturing-All Kicking Esther's womb- Rowan, Joshua and Victoria Spitting-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Throwing stuff-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Joshua and Victoria Terrorizing Miguel and Mirinda-Rowan, Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Ruining holidays-All Refusing to do homework-Rowan, Mitchell and Kyle Flipping off-All Throwing objects-All Jumping on furniture-Rowan and Luther (possibly) Kicking-All Stabbing-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Biting-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Pinching-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Making messes-Rowan and Luther Throwing tantrums-Rowan, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria Slacks on chores-Rowan and Mitchell Transcripts in Theory Games *Levine Family 2032 Halloween *Levine Family 2032 Thanksgiving *Levine Family 2032 Christmas *Levine Family 2032 New Years Eve *Mitchell throws a tantrum because he has to do his homework *Hayleigh's 12th Birthday Party *Luther throws a party *Rowan Levine gets sent to Teen Camp *Herman and Mitchell get sent to Teen Camp *Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby and Victoria gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp *The Levine Kids get sent to Residential Treatment Center *Levine Family Cher Concert *Rowan gets kicked out from Albany High School *Herman gets kicked out from Albany High School *Mitchell gets kicked out from Albany High School *Kyle gets kicked out from Westmere Elementary School *Hayleigh gets kicked out from Delaware Community School *Lauren gets kicked out from Loudonville Elementary School *Luther gets kicked out from Arbor Hill Elementary School *Gabby gets kicked out from Pine Hills Elementary School *Joshua gets suspended from school *Victoria gets kicked out from Shaker Road Elementary School *Mirinda Levine's Draw My Life Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 25 Episodes Category:Naughty Triangle Episodes Category:Naughty Grid Episodes Category:Essay Order Episodes Category:Pregnant Mother Episodes Category:Episodes in New York Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Episodes created by anonymous users Category:Albany Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Families with Eleven Children Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Children